Of Falling Erasers and Dolphin Mating Calls
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: Ever wondered why that simple prank of Naruto was succesful on a jounin such as Kakashi? And just where did Iruka get his new head protector? Could all of these root from something KakaIru? And what? Some NaruSasu! (Warning: As pointless as it can get)


SSF: Wai! We're back!!

Yaoichi: Yeah, with more stupid stuff.

SSF: Alright, alright, I know it's silly but...

Yaoichi: Don't forget pointless. This is worse than that _Everybody Loves Naruto!_ of yours.

SSF: You are SO not fangirl material.

Yaoichi: Midgard to Sei? Look at me. I'm a PORING. Pink. Squishy. And oh- so-cute.

SSF: --... Anyway, this is for Luna Catgirl and Ryne. Some of the silliest fanfic ideas come from simple conversations.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a poor girl and I don't own anything.  
  
Yet Another Warning: Dumb. Pointless. Lame. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**Why That Eraser Hit Kakashi **

ShinSeiFuji

"Nee, Sasuke, what should I wear today?" Naruto asked. He had just finished his morning bath and was holding two of his usual orange jacket to Sasuke's face.Sitting on the bed, and still under the blanket, Sasuke replied in a flat tone. "Do I look like I have a choice? Even a blind man can tell those two are just the same.""They're not! The other one's a bit brighter!" Naruto said, quite disappointed at Sasuke's display of disinterest. _Besides, this one's sleeve was the one you tore a few nights ago. Makes it more valuable._"Whatever," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and buried the rest of himself under the blanket. _You look hot in whatever you wear anyway. Especially with that towel barely above your waist. Oh shit. MUST. HAVE. CONTROL.___   
  
Naruto grinned. He put the clothes away as he slowly reached for Sasuke's cover. "Okay, now I get what's going on here...""What?" Sasuke asked as the blonde pulled the blanket, trying to look as mad as he could as he could barely suppress the warmth that was spreading from his lower body. He gasped as Naruto's right hand made its way to his—Stop! Yeah, I said stop right there! This is not a NaruSasu fic. It's supposed to be KakaIru. Okay, sorry 'bout that. My bad. These hands were itching to write some of those. But that's way too much in the future. Today's focus is that part that seems to be missing in the series. Apparently, the producers figured that it was too early to give the KakaIru thing away, and that fangirls might take over the whole world if they showed that. Anyway, let's just rewind, and see, why that eraser actually hit Kakashi.After Iruka's majestic (and dramatic) display of maternal love (giving Naruto his head protector and treating him to ramen), he found himself walking his way home. Surely he had much to report to the Hokage, but we all know he already saw what happened with his oh-so-magical crystal ball. (A/N: see chapter 1 of manga) Up to now he was still somewhat bothered after he found out that the Third Hokage was actually into divination. That Trelawney woman sure had left a big influence.Anyway, he was on his way home when he heard a familiar whistle. Or maybe not. The fairest judgment would be that it was a poor attempt on imitating the muffled cry of a dying dolphin.Iruka sighed. Only one person ever does that. And he even branded it as their "mating call."Sighing once more, he went to the direction of the voice. "Yo, Kakashi.""Hey, Iru-love," Kakashi said with his sexy voice. They stared at each other for a moment before the silver haired jounin broke the silence. "Okay, enough of that, let's get it on!""Oi, oi, matte," Iruka tried to push Kakashi away. "Can't you see I'm wounded?""So what? Can't we have a little S&M for a while?" Kakashi pouted."Well..." Iruka said reluctantly, looking away. A wrong move actually, as when he looked back the jounin had already removed his mask. With the face that all the world would die for revealed, Iruka instantly craved for that body. And so, instead of a "Let's do it later," out came a very loud, "Oh yeah! Let's do it honey!"In attempt of the Board of Yaoi Fangirl Control to prevent fangirls from further taking over the whole world, what happened that night is left to the readers' imagination. All I can tell is that those two were too horny to get to a room, and ended up in a forest (to further fit the S&M theme, as Kakashi suggested). With all the fun that went on the night before, Iruka woke up to see the sun high above them already."Oh shit! I'm late for class!" Quickly, Iruka dressed himself, while the oblivious Kakashi was still asleep. Checking his clothes one more time, he realized he had given his head protector to Naruto. For the umpteenth time in his life, he blamed himself for having maternal instincts and being the second biggest drama queen (Orochimaru was first).And while he cursed under his breath, something shiny caught his eye. It was Kakashi's head protector. Thinking that he was uke last night, he felt that Kakashi owed him and decided to "borrow" his head protector as payment. Ravaging the jounin's lips for one more kiss, Iruka left as fast as he could.A few minutes later and Kakashi found himself in the middle of the forest, alone and undressed. He just sighed as he picked up his clothes, disappointed that the night was over.He was supposed to meet a bunch of newly graduated genins today and he was halfway when he realized that something was wrong. His chakra decreasing at an enormous speed. He stopped. His sharingan eye was open! "Darn that Iruka... just when will he stop giving away his head protectors and getting mine?" Kakashi cursed as he ran to the academy, covering one eye with his hand.And so, after getting a new one, Kakashi walked the hallway sloppily. All that hardcore stuff last night and accidental use of his sharingan made him quite exhausted. He sighed, as he made his way to the assigned room. He wasn't so excited meeting his new students. He was almost sure they were to fail anyway, as all the others have.With another sigh, he twisted the door knob open. _What else could get wrong he thought. It's just another bunch of genins.__   
  
_ Ever so slightly, he opened the door. And beyond his expectations, something hard hit his newly ordered head protector. And the rest was engulfed in white smoke.  
  
owari

* * *

SSF: That was really a weird thing I wrote.

Yaoichi: Yeah, and pretty dumb, too. Weren't you supposed to write a sequel on that SasuNaru fic?

SSF: TTTT. I can't get it to paper.

Yaoichi: --...

SSF (to the reader): Thanks for taking your time in reading this weird material! Hope you review!


End file.
